El chico de la gorrita negra
by sheejeez
Summary: Bella conoce a Edward por Internet. Bella dice:Una pista, dame un pista. Una marca en particular, algo que siempre traigas puesto. Edward dice:Mido 1.80 y siempre traigo una gorra de invierno negra. ¿Tanto te importa conocerme?


**Disclamer**: Los personajes desgraciadamente no son mios, ni algunos escenarios. El resto corre por mi cuenta y por la de mi atrofiado cerebro.

* * *

**_"El chico de la gorrita negra"_**

_Summary_ Bella conoce a Edward por Internet. _Bella dice:Una pista, dame un pista. Una marca en particular, algo que siempre traigas puesto. __Edward dice:Mido 1.80 y siempre traigo una gorra de invierno negra. ¿Tanto te importa conocerme?_

* * *

Suspire ignorando los sermones de mi madre. Era dia de firma de boletas y habia suspendido matematicas. Y por dios, que lo intente. Incluso practique las dichosas tablas y ni eso. Supongo que no es suficiente para un par de ecuaciones. Despues de que Renne me gritara que estaba castigada, subi de dos en dos las escaleras y me encerre en mi habitacion.

Aunque seguramente la parte de prohibida la computadora no la escuche; De igual forma prendi la PC. Posiblemente no escuche la mayor parte de la conversacion, de todas formas siempre era lo mismo. Nunca salia, y mi único amigo se trataba de un chico que conoci por medio de _¿Feo o no_? Una pagina de internet, para conocer gente. Asi que ni me va, ni me viene.

La PC tardo por lo menos diez minutos en prender, otros quince en checar mi baneja, diez en iniciar sesion y cinco en revisar mis contactos online. En total cuarenta minutos. Ya, por eso digo yo que solo soy aplicada en lo que me interesa, mamá es muy exagerada y me presiona mucho, normalmente la presion solo me complica mas las cosas.

Ojala ella entendiera eso.

_Edward dice:_

Hola.

Edward es el chico que conoci por: _¿Feo o no?_. Llevamos siete años de conocernos. El primer año fuimos ciber-novios, a pesar de que el tenia una seria obsesion por el sexo femenino, por logica me engaño, de todas formas lo perdone y terminamos siendo los mejores amigos. El comenzo a salir con una tipa que lo hizo peor que a sus calzones. No me agradaba mucho, y aun asi le agradesco, porque Edward paso de ser un don Juan a un don Nadie. Pero todavia no nos conocemos, vamos a la misma enorme preparatoria y solo hablamos por telefono.

_Edward dice:_

¡Hey! ¿Bella, estas ahi?

_Bella dice:_

Ya,ya. Aqui estoy. ¿Que haces?

_Edward dice:_

Ademas de intentar que despiertes. Pierdo un rato el tiempo ¿y tu?

_Bella dice:_

Reprobe matematicas y mamá me castigo. Asi que no puedo hacer nada.

_Edward dice:_

¡Dios! Eres una burra. Yo incluso excente algunas,¿Como te quedo el ojo?. (Estoy bromenado Bells, ya sabes que te quiero sin o con orejas)

_Bella dice: _

_¡Oye! _ Ñoño; Al menos no soy una cerebrito, como tu comprenderas. ¿Lo eres?

_Edward dice:_

No. Por cierto creo que vi tu carcacha, dices que tienes una vieja chevy roja. ¿No?

Edward siempre intentaba evadir ese tema, no queria sacar mis propias conclusiones antes de tiempo. Pero siempre estaba evitando que nos conocieramos, por una u otra cosa.A veces llegaba a pensar que mi amigo tenia uno que otro complejo.

Decidi no dejar pasar el tema. Ademas de que solo tenia una foto de el, de cuando tenia como trece o catorce años. No era un chico feo. Me gustaban sus atractivos ojos verdes, y su llamativo cabello cobre.

_Bella dice:_

En primer lugar no insultes a mi camioneta. Y en segundo lugar, supongo que no eres de los populares. Por que en todo caso ninguno tiene tu color de cabello ( a menos que lo hayas pintado) y tampoco tus ojos ( a menos que uses pupilentes) y lo dudo, por que todos son unos cabezas huecas.

Edward tardo cinco minutos en contestar.

_Edward dice: _

No soy popular Bella. ¿Puedo hablarte mañana?

_Bella dice:_

Una pista, dame un pista. Una marca en particular, algo que siempre traigas puesto.

Edward tardo otros diez minutos en contestar.

_Edward dice:_

Mido 1.80 y siempre traigo una gorra de invierno negra. ¿Tanto te importa conocerme?

_Bella dice:_

¿Que tiene de malo?, tu al menos sabes en que llego y en que me voy. Y tus unicas pistas son las mas comunes. Normalmente se llevan gorras de invierno en Forks y la mayoria de los hombres se la pasan tragando danonino.¡Crecen tanto!.

_Edward dice:_

Bueno, lamento decirte que no puedo ayudarte mas, conformate con eso. ¿Puedo hablarte mañana?. Rapido contesta Bella, ya me tengo que ir.

_Bella dice:_

Si hablame cuando quieras. Pero dime otra pista, que te cuesta. Quizas puedas decirme tu primer clase del lunes.

_Edward dice:_

Ya me voy Bella, cuidate.

_Bella dice:_

Por favor Edward...

_Edward dice:_

Adios Bella.

_Bella dice:_

Espera no te enojes ..

_Edward dice:_

Adios.

_Bella dice:_

Ed...

_Los mensajes que envies a contactos desconectados se recibiran la proxima vez que dichos contactos inicien sesion._

¡Maldicion! Metete tu mensaje instantaneo por donde te quepa.

_Bella esta desconectada._

_~.~_

Y conste que lo intente. La mayor parte del tiempo lo busque, en total di con veinte chicos con gorra de invierno negra, y todos median 1.80. Pero ninguno tenia los ojos verdes. Podria ser que Edward ni si quiera fuera el puberto de la foto. Pero el es incapaz de engañarme. Lo dudo.

Ya, lo menos que deberia hacer es dejarse ver la cara, despues de todo estoy perdiendo un dia entero de clases, por su culpa. No es que me importara mucho, pero posiblemente a mi mamá si, y a Charlie ni se diga. Que me castiguen sin salir es una cosa, pero que me quiten el CPU es otra cosa. Mamá me descubrio en la computadora y sin molestarse simplemente me desconecto el aparato. Me a hecho pasar una noche, de catastrofe. Siempre me desconecto despues de las dos de la madrugada, lo que quiere decir que si no me duermo a esa hora, mi reloj biologico no funciona. Y asi a sido, no me e podido dormir hasta las tres de la mañana.

Por suerte me desquitaria con el telefono, ya le diria hoy a Edward que me hable diario. Le hablaria yo, lamentablemente tambien me prohibieron hacer llamadas. Por suerte jamas mencionaron que no pueda recibir llamadas.

Tan pronto como me cance de buscarlo, me deje caer en los escalones que daban a la cafeteria. Y me plantee por lo menos adelantar alguna tarea, ya que era la unica que no entro a clase, bueno yo y uno que otra vago flojo. Estaba pensando darme la vuelta por los salones, y seguir buscandolo. Lo malo es que algun profesor podria agarrarme y meterme de los pelos, y la verdad es que la flojera puede mas que la responsabilidad.

Iba a pararme, cuando una bola de chicos se pararon justo en frente de mi. De hecho el que me daba la espalda llevaba gorrita negra. Hmmm. No me sorprendio, hoy por obra del destino o que se yo, casi toda la escuela llevaba gorra negra. Y reconocia a los otros tres. James, Laurent y Riley. La pura escoria.

"¡Ya les dije que no hay ningun error!" Dijo el de la gorra negra.

"Si, por supuesto que lo hay" Contradijo James, y apunto la hoja que traia en las manos. "La letra es muy chica, demonios me regresaron el maldito ensayo por tu culpa"

El chico de la gorra se encogio y dijo con voz calmada. " Te lo regresaron porque lo llenaste de rayones"

Hasta yo podia ver los rayones, la hoja era toda una muestra de grafiti.

"¿Me estas diciedo que soy idiota?" Y yo quize gritarle, si grandisimo simio, eres el mas grande de todos los idiotas. Pero yo seria tambien idiota si me inmiscuia en algo que no era mi asunto.

"No quize decir eso" se excuso el chico de la gorra. "Puedes hacerlo tu de nuevo, solo tienes que copiarlo" El iba seguir su camino despues de decir eso, pero los otros dos sujetos lo tomaron de los brazos, uno de cada lado.

Pude sentir como el chico fingia seguridad. Yo tambien me hubiera intimidado con tremenda humillacion.

"Tu dices James, le pones el otro ojo morado, para que convine"sugirio Laurent.

"¿O, le cortamos otra vez el cabello?" Pregunto Riley.

Aprete los puños, como podian ser tan abusivos. El chico simplemente agacho la cabeza. Su actitud me molestaba mas, porque no hacia algo, no golpearlos eso seria una tonteria, pero si quizas acusarlos, esas cosas son suficientes para una expulsion definitiva.

James sonrio con malicia, y saco de su mochila unas tijeras. Definitivamente planeaban seguir la sugerencia de Riley. El chico comenzo a sacudirse tanto que parecian espasmos, hasta que finalmente Laurent y Riley no pudieron con su peso y lo dejaron caer precisamente a mi lado.

Me senti invisible, cuando pasaron de mi y prosiguieron a cortarle el cabello. Decidi parar toda esta tonteria. ¿Que podia pasar?. ¿Que me cortaran el pelo?, yo lo queria corto. ¿Que me golperan?,no podian ser tan patanes ¿O si?.

De todas formas fui tan estupida como para interponerme entre el cuerpo tendido del chico de la gorra, y el maniatico James manos de tijeras.

"Dejenlo en paz" Practicamente chille, la voz no me alcanzo para mas.

El tiempo parecio de tenerse. Al menos si para mi.

"¿Que tenemos aqui?, Si es la santurrona" Me puse colorada.

Me pregunte que de malo tenia serlo, yo me jactaba de eso. Hoy en dia la mayor parte de las muchachas se les daba de mamás solteras o union libre.

"¿Tambien quieres un corte? Estas de suerte Swan, lo necesitas"

Oi un jadeo atras de mi, pero en ese momento no le di mas importancia de la necesaria. Estaba mas preocupada por las tijeras que tenia adelante. Si queria un corte, no una tuzada. Cuando James estuvo mas cerca, me di cuenta de la diferiencia de alturas, ese enorme monstruo me iba aplastar como a una cucaracha.

Mi lengua me traiciono de nuevo. "¿Que no tienen mejores cosas que hacer? Que andar por ahi causando problemas. Creanme hay mejores cosas que hacer, como..." Los ojos azules de James centellaron de pura ira. "Como... como... la.. las" Menuda lengua, me comenzo a fallar en el peor momento.

"La... la... las ..." Me arremedo Riley, con un tono de voz demasiado soso.

"Empecemos por Bellita Swan Santurrona, y le seguimos con Eddy Cullen Zanahoria"

Me perdi despues de Cullen. ¿Podia ser?. Eddy es diminutivo de Edward, y Cullen es el apellido de Edward. Entonces Edward Cullen. Ahora, quizas estos idiotas estan confundiendo el color cobre del cabello de Edward, con el naranja de una zanahoria. Siempre e pensando que James es daltonico, tenia que ser.

No pude seguir cabilando ideas, porque James me dio un doloroso jalon de cabello, al deshacer mi trensa. Con lo que me costo hacerla. Tomo un puñado de mi cabello castaño y acerco las tijeras. No me quedo de otra que cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor. Y como este no es un cuento donde el apuesto caballero llegaba a galope, nadie me salvo. Asi que un puñado de mi cabello cayo al suelo.

"¡Dejenla en paz, ella no les hizo nada!" La voz de Edward se also sobre las burlas.

"Eddy, Eddy. ¿Cuando aprenderas a callarte?" Riley le dio una patada en el torso y Edward ahuyo de dolor. El color reuyo de mi rostro, cuando vi su cara distorcionada de dolor. Los ojos verdes atras de las enormes gafas de pasta negra, me traspasaron el alma. Y las piernas me temblaron como gelatina. Realmente era el, no cabia duda. Mi corazon me lo decia, supuestame es la unica parte del cuerpo que jamas podria equivocarse. Para bien o para mal.

Me solte de James y me abalance contra Riley. Nunca habia hecho algo tan audaz en toda mi vida. Pero ese chico en suelo, se trataba del hombre que yo amo. Me acababa de dar cuenta de eso, y no pensaba desperdiciar mas tiempo. Tome el cabello de Riley y lo jale hacia atras, lo mas fuerte que pude. El se quejo, mientras Laurent me tomaba en brazos para separarme. Comence a gritar tan alto, como mis pulmones me lo permitieron.

"¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui?" La voz del hijo del director grito entre tanto alboroto.

Laurente me dejo caer de azoton, y James solto a Edward dejandolo caer tambien. Me sobe la espalda. Habia dolido mucho.

"Pregunte ¿Que esta pasando aqui?" Se acerco y me tendio la mano. La tome, me sentia segura con aquella calida mano morena. "¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto Jacob.

Asenti, mientras me sacudia la tierra. Conocia a Jacob desde que ibamos en secundaria, lo malo fue que nuestra amistad se fue al trasto por culpa de las hormonas. El siempre insistio en que fueramos algo mas que amigos y finalmente accedi, lo que nos llevo a ser un par de miserables, despues de eso nunca fuimos los mismos. Y yo me quede sola.

"Solo estabamos jugando ¿Cierto?" Dijo James y rodeo los hombros de Edward.

Supongo que Jacob se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Edward, porque tomo a James del cuello y lo avento un poquito lejos. Y con voz lugubre dijo. "Les doy treinta segundos para desaparecer, antes de que me den ganas de participar en el juego"

Los tres menearon la cabeza y se echaron de correr. Vaya tercio de cobardes. "¿Tu si me puedes explicar que paso o alguno de los dos?"

Edward seguia parado un poco atras de nosotros.

"Yo..."

"Fue mi culpa. Ella solo estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado" Interrumpio Edward.

Me encongi por su despectiva forma de llamarme. ¿Donde estaba el Bells?. Edward recogio sus cosas esparciadas en el suelo y se marcho sin antes dirigirme una fria mirada. Un escalofrio recorrio mi espina dorzal, y tuve la ligera necesidad de abrazarme. Tambien me agache y tome mis cosas del suelo, dispuesta a irme. ¿Que habia hecho mal?.

"¿Bella?" Di un brinco de sorpresa. Honestamente habia olvidado a Jacob por completo.

"Hmm.." Solo pude dejar salir un monosilabo.

"¿Realmente que paso?. Te conosco tu no eres conflictiva y aquel chico menos, lo se"

Cuando menciono aquel chico, escuche la musica celestial. Jacob debia conocerlo, me preopuse preguntarle.

"No mucho, ya sabes que James y su tropa siempre andan metidos en lios..." comence." Lo estaban molestando por tonterias, cielos no entiendo como los puede aguantar, yo ya hubiera explotado"

Jacob sonrio. "Asi es el"

"¿Lo conoces?" Pregunte inpregnada de entusiasmo.

Me miro extraño, pero igual respondio. "Claro, esta en segundo semestre de medicina. Es el chico mas timido e inteligente de la Universidad"

"¿Por que no se defiende?. Se supone que es mayor que esos idiotas" Inquiri con enojo. ¿Que pasaba con Edward?.

"Supongo que no sabe como hacerlo" Lo mire raro, Jacob abrio la boca para explicarme. "Es becado Bella,asi que es preferible dejar que se aburran de ti. Norlamente es la mejor tactica, si tu les sigues el juego, ellos lo toman como un reto. ¿Lo sabes o no?"

Asenti, por supuesto que lo sabia. Yo era becada, por eso mamá se molestaba tanto cuando suspendia alguna materia. Claro que no me costaba la gran cosa recuperarme, despues de todo no cualquiera puede entrar con beca. Pero ser becada en una escuela de paga no suponia nada bueno. Yo sufri el primer año, y de no ser por Jacob, tal vez seguira en las mismas. A un tenia que lidiar con desplantes, por algo no tenia amigos. Afortunadamente ya nadie se burlaba de mi.

_~.~_

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue desobedecer las ordenes de Renne y conectarme, pero Edward no lo hizo. Tambien espere con ansias su llamada, jamas la recibi. Despues de lo que me conto Jacob comprendi muchas cosas. Nunca lo habia visto porque apesar de que Preparatoria y Universidad estaban juntas, cada una tenia su campo.

Lo busque durante un mes, y parecia a verse evaporado, igual que mis animos. El incluso me bloqueo en el msn, y dejaron de pasármelo cuando lo llamaba a su casa.

Me sumi en mi propia desgracia, y ahora tambien estaba reprobando Español. Lo que recordo que tenia que ir a la biblioteca a buscarlo de nuevo, si tal vez, aunque lo negara, no me rendiria. Por lo que despues de escoger un libro de lengua español, me dirigi a la cafeteria techada,que pertenecia a la universidad.

La mayorita de los chicos o los pocos que estaban esa mañana en la universidad tecleaban apresuradamente en sus laptops. Me alegraba de a un seguir en la preparatoria y no tener porque precuparme tan pronto por un futuro que ya tenia planteado. Mire hacia la fila de comida , dejando a un lado mi libro, realmente no comprendia mucho. Un muchacho con gorrita negra tecleaba en su celular, con rapidez. Luego miro a la cajera y señalo uno de los anuncios de comida. Fue entonces que mi estomago reclamo atencion. Me dije que un pequeño aperitivo no le hacia daño a nadie.

Me forme atras del chico que seguia esparando, lo que sea que haya pedido. La cajera regreso con un vaso mediano de cafe humeando, y mi estomago volvio a rugir con impetu. "Gracias. ¿Cuanto es?" Pregunto el muchacho. Mi corazon comenzo a latir con fuerza, las piernas me temblaron. Di algunos pasos hacia atras, retirandome de la mesa y chocando con algo, no me moleste en ver quien era, solo me disculpe, y regrese a mi mesa.

El muchacho de la gorrita se dio la vuelta con su cafe humeando y se sento en una mesa cercana a la mia. Tome el libro y me oculte atras de el, dando unas cuentas miradas furtivas.

Edward no se veia precisamente espectacular y no me parecía apolineo. Las enormes gafas opacaban sus hermosos ojos verdes. El sueter de algon era del doble de su talla, y los jeans desteñidos estaban bastante usados. Y aunque ya fuera un hombre, aun tenia algo de niño. Su mirada inoscente y su sonrisa tierna.

Edward reía mientras cliqueaba en su laptop. Y conforme mas fuerte reía,yo podía oír mi corazón repiqueteando en mi pecho.

Tome una decision precipitada, si quizas. Pero el que no arriesga, no gana. Camine decidida, sin despegar la mirada del frente. El aun no me notaba, y no estaba muy segurada de ser invisible o que cosa, porque incluso yo me sentia patetica parada frente a el, traspirando sudor frio. Un impulso tal vez, solo arrastre la silla y me sente frente a el.

Edward cerro su laptop y miro al frente, sus enormes ojos estaban confundidos. ¿Como no lo note? ¡Jesus!, ni si quiera sus gafas ocultaban la pequeña chispa atractiva en sus ojos. Mi corazon de plano termino de explotar, porque por un segundo ya no lo io, me asuste tanto que no evite llevarme una mano al pecho, comprobando si realmente estaba dandome un para cardiaco. " ¿Eh? ¿Se te ofrece algo?" Pregunto, al mismo tiempo que mi corazon daba un salto. Casi suspiro de alivio. Ahi estaba sano y coleando. "¡Hey! ¡Hola!" Edward dijo.

"Hermosos" suspire. Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron. "Quiero-" Tartamudee nerviosa.Y me perdi en su dulce rostro. "Quiero-" sus ojos, "Quiero-" besarlo. "Quiero-" abrazarlo. "Quiero-" acariciarlo, adorarlo, amarlo. Queria muchas cosas, antes de que unas murmuraciones me distrajeran. Todos nos veian asombrados, esperando algo, posiblemente. Entonces la cordura me pego de lleno y me di cuenta del ridiculo que estaba haciendo. Asi que lo arregle. "Quiero que hablemos, eso"

"Ya estas hablando" dijo dando un sorbito a su cafe.

"El otro dia, el otro dia, ese dia" Ladee la cabeze, antes de volver como un disco rayado. "No me llamaste, ¿Porque?" Ya estaba, lo dije.

"No se de que hablas"

"Si, si lo sabes" Rete.

"No, seguro me confundes"Me contradijo.

Me ergui en mi silla, esto iba a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba.

"Siempre tan testarudo" Bromee. "¿En serio me crees tan idiota?"

Edward estrecho los ojos. "Mira, te juro que no se de que hablas. De verdad no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito prepararme para un examen asi que... adios" Tomo las cosas que momentos antes se encontraba guardando y salio de la cafeteria.

Corri atras de el y grite. "Mentiroso, dijiste que habias excentado. Solo dime una cosa Edward Cullen ¿Porque me evitas?"

Edward siguio ignorandome,aferro su mochila y comenzo a bajar las escaleras. Brinque los escalones de dos en dos para darle alcance, jale la correa suelta de su mochila y los dos caimos sentados.

"¿Porque?"

Edward se giro, su cara estaba a centimetros de la mia, y sus ojos me atravezaron el corazon. Podia soportar que me odiara o que me despreciara, pero jamas espere la indiferiencia."¿Quieres la verdad?" susurro con suavidad. "No eres mi tipo, tu y yo no estamos hecho ni si quiera para ser amigos. " Comence a sentirme mareada, Edward debio notarlo porque intento arreglarlo. " No me mal interpretes,me pareces una chica linda, pero no somos del mismo mundo. Lo siento"

Me sentia tan abstraida que ni si quiera note en que momento el se fue dejandome sola. Pense arreglar las cosas, asi que intente al canzarlo, lo vi en el estacionamomento. A un tenia esperanzas, quizas solo era un mal entendido. Pero no fue asi, aunque realmente lo deseaba asi. Edward se detuvo frente a un grupito de chicos, y una de ellos, una pequeñita se colgo de su cuello efusivamente. Apenas note como el resto me miraba con desprecio. La pequeña alzo la cabeza y me vio con cierta lastima, realmente asi lo sentia. No pude evitar compararme,yo era nada a lado de ella. La niña tenia gracia y simpatia. Yo no, yo era una chica con muchos complejos.

Igual me acerque, y casi estaba por llegar. "¡Bella!" Me detuve en seco. A mi lado estaba una compañera de clase, agitaba un papelito cerca de mi cara. " ¿Que vas hacer con la beca?" Practicamente grito la pregunta. Yo aun no dejaba de ver las cara de todos esos chicos. La pequeña se solto de su cuello, como si de repente le diera asco. El resto abrieron demasiado los ojos, y por primera vez vi esa ternura que tanto esperaba en los ojos de Edward.

"No se, supongo que nada"

"¿Como que nada?" Seguia gritando. En otro momento me hubiera molestado. Sabia que Jessica lo hacia aproposito, lo que no sabia es que a estas alturas, me podian tirar un bote de basura en la cabeza y no me daria cuenta.

"Estoy pensando... quiza dejar pasar el semestre y tormarme el que viene"

"¿Que?" Chillo, me tomo del brazo para llamar mi atencion. "Tienes dos materias reprobadas, posiblemente tengas que darte de baja" Jessica no era consciente de que nadie le daba mucho a importancia a mis calificaciones. Los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron. No me quede a pensar la razon, ya era suficiente por un dia. No permitira que Jessica terminara por cortarme las venas.

"Tal vez. Oye Jess lo siento tengo que irme. Ya sabes estoy castigada" Me solte de su agarre. Y corri hasta mi camioneta que estaba aparcada a pocos metros de donde acababan de publicar mi boleta en voz alta. Avente mi mochila primero. Y recorde que tambien tria un folder verde.

El mas alto de todos , lo tenia entre sus manos.

Bueno, de todas formas Jessica ya anuncio lo de mi beca, que mas da que vean mi boleta. Pense.

Toque su espalda por detras y murmure. "Puedes devolverme mis calificaciones, por favor" Pedi, mi voz sono un poco ronca. Incluso el grandote dio un gracioso brinquito. En otra ocacion me hubiera reido. El chico se dio la vuelta, sus enormes ojos castaños me escrutaron lentamente. Pude ver una chispita candente en su mirada, y el nacimiento de pequeñas pecas que rodeaban su nariz, solo le daba un toque de niño.

"Si lo siento, se lo acabo de quitar a Jessica"

Solte una risita ironica. "Maldita bruja,escoria, porqueria, rata, basura, perer,zorar... " Masculle todas las ofensas que se me ocurrieron, hasta que a final de cuentas termine bajando tanto la voz que ni yo misma me entendi.

El chico grandote solto una risita, que me parecio inoscente. "Yo opino lo mismo" Dijo, su voz fuerte y varonil.

"Si ya lo creo" Tome el folder de sus manos. "Gracias. Y Hasta luego" Me despedi de todos en general.

Camine con la cabeza agachada, y las lagrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas. Gire la manija de mi camioneta, pero algo me impidio abrirlar.

"Bella" Edward estaba tan cerca de mi, que podia sentir su aliento dulzon acariciandome las mejillas. Su boca se abrio en una pequeña "o" cuando levante mi cara. "Lo si..." Comenzo. Lleve mi mano a su boca y la tape.

Negue desesperadamente. "No lo digas, una vez fue suficiente" No creia poder soportarlo.

Edward permitio que cerrara mi camioneta.

De camino a casa, la camioneta se apago y tuve que bombearla un par de veces. Una anciana tardo diez minutos en cruzar la calle, y el auto se volvio a apagar. Hoy era uno de esos dias en que nada podia salir peor.

"Solo falta que un perro me orine" Y una popo de pajaron cayo en el parabrisas.

Ese fin de semana mamá me vio tan desanimada que me regreso el ordenador y me permitio conectarme. Cheque mi correo y el msn, esta vez Edward estaba en linea y me mando varios zumbidos, cuando lo bloquee me mando quince correos. Tambien recibi llamas, pero le dije a mamá que me dolia mucho la cabeza. Supongo que sospecho algo, porque ya no necesite pretextos para que no me lo pasara, simplemente dec_ia no esta._La bandeja de mi celular tambien la tenia atestada de mensajes.

El domingo le comente a mis padres que deseaba no asistir el proximo semestre, algo que no se tomaron muy bien, pero gracias a mis gradiosas calificaciones no tuvieron de otra. Sabia que ese semestre tendria que tomar de postre sumas y restas. Pense que eso era mil veces mejor, que tener que ver a Edward por los pasillos, riendose de mi.

No tenia ese derecho, se suponia que se trataba de mi mejor amigo, mi unico amigo, y simplemente me rechazo por ser poca cosa. Me pregunto por que no podia ser diferente, se suponia que los dos eramos becados, teniamos el mismo derecho. Yo tambien soporte burlas durante mucho tiempo y jamas me burle de nadie, no me lo tomaba tan apecho.

Tambien estaba muy enfadada con Jacob, porque lo mas seguro esque me habia mentido diciendo que Edward era becadoa, porque absolutamente no tenia pinta de serlo, ni si quiera sus amigos. Todos tenian un aspeco inmaculado y petreo.

Resople. Bueno yo tambien parecia demasiado sumisa, y ya estaba bueno de la santurrona Bella. Me tocaba ser la causante y no la victima.

Tenia un plan, y el lunes lo iba a poner en marcha.

_~.~_

El lunes por la mañana me levante con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Fui tan atrabancada al tomar mi desayuno que termine atragantandome. Mamá me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Cariño, parece como si no huberas comido en semanas" Dijo Renne.

Charlie que estaba leyendo el periodico, solo me dio una miradita por arriba de este. Y tomo una pequeña porcin de su desayuno.

"Lo siento ma'. Recuerda que no cene, y tengo un hambre boraz"

"¿Aja?. Te recuerdo que ayer no probaste bocado, y hoy comes como si nada. Aqui hay gato encerrado y lo voy averiguar Bella Swan" Mamá era muy perspicaz.

Me encogi de hombros restandole importancia.

"Ademas es demasiado entusiasmo, para un dia que no se puede decir que sea bueno precisamente" añadio papá.

Jugue con la comida. El hambre ya no estaba, en su lugar habia un hueco de desepcion.

"Ya,Ya. Deja que coma. La pobre ya tiene suficiente castigo." Lo regaño mamá.

Sonrei en agradecimiento, Renee tambien era muy comprensiba y paciente.

"Como sea, ya me habia olvidado que soy el hombre de esta familia. Ultimamente lo acaparas tu Querida." Refunfuño Charlie.

Mamá solto una risita.

"¡Oh! Viejito gruñon" Bromeo.

Papá gruño algo intelegible y dio el tema por sanjado.

Mis padres me dejaron en la entrada de la escuela,diciendo que pasarian por mi dentro de dos horas. Como ya no pensaba presentarme a examenes el tiempo en la escuela seria mas corto, y doy gracias a eso.

Casi no habian alumnos, la mayoria tenian presentados todos los examenes o estaban excentos. Por lo mismo no esperaba ver a Edward sentando en uno de los bamcos de asfalto que adornaban el patio de la preparatoria. Seguia con la acostumbrada gorrita que lo caracterizaba, habia cambiado el sueter amplio por una sudadera verde, y traia unos jeans casi identicos a los otros.

Decidi poner manos a la obra, no habia muchos alumnos pero si los suficientes como para dejarlo en verguenza. Total yo ya no volveria a verlo.

Corri para no darte largas al asunto y me plante frente a el. Para mi sorpresa tambien el resto de los otros chicos estaban ahi. La pequeñita esta vez tenia la cabeza recostada en el pecho de un tipo serio, y el grandote tenia abrazada posivamente a una rubia.

"Edward tengo algo importante que decirte" dije sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Tenia mucho coraje a cumulado, y cuando eso pasaba mi lengua daba latigazo. No podia parar aunque me la arrancaran.

"Yo... tambien... eh... debo.." Me mordi el labio inferior para no reirme. Ahora le tocaba tartamudear a el.

"Bien, pero yo empiezo" el asinto, normamlemente dicen no empieza tu. Y yo preferia ser la primera en acabar con todo esto. " Tu actitud es de un verdadero cobarde. Realmente pensaba que eras diferente, pero veo que estoy completamente equivocada. Parecias una persona diferente y con moral, lamentablemente no es asi. Careces de valentia, no tienes las suficientes agallas para enfrentar tu miedo. Tal vez me trataste asi porque soy becada, o porque pensaste que no lo era, en fin... ninguna es suficiente motivo para juzgarme de esa forma tan egoista" Edwarda asientia a cada palabras, y sus amigos solo sonreian. "Y una cosa mas, no soy la clase de persona que se deja pisotear, tengo dignidad. ¡Que te quede claro!".

Edward dijo si con la cabeza, muy obediente.

"Es todo"

Negue. "Nop. Ahora me pienso vengar"

Y dicho y hecho. Le plante tremendo beso. Pense que me aventaria lejos, pero no fue asi. Al contrario rodeo mi cintura, y prologon el beso, un beso que un principio a mi parecer fue torpe. Raro, puesto a que supone que el ya a tenido al menos una docena de novias, y yo por lo menos e tenido un par. O eso creo.

Me separe de el, cuando hubo necesidad de aire. Sonrei ampliamente, venganza hecha.

"¿Eso fue tu venganza?"Pregunto.

"Sip. Ahora ser burlaran de ti por besar a una fracazada" Confese.

Estaba por irme, cuando volvio a tomarme del brazo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me plato otro beso. "Yo creo que mas bien se van a burlar de ti" Dijo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, posiblemente igual que las mias.

Frunci el ceño. "¿Porque se burlarian?"

"Es que Eddy tiene complejo de vampiro" Dijo una voz atras de Edward. Inmediamente supe que se trataba del chico grandote.

Edward gruño, parecia que en cualquier momento azaltaria el cuello del chico grande.

"¿Vampiro?" Pregunte confusa.

La pequeña se adelanto a responder. "Si digamos que Edward parece inofensivo, pero es un sanguinario. Quiero decir piensa que es peligro para todo mundo"

"¿Tu?"

"Lo siento Bella, tengo algo que confesarte" Ahora no solo tenia las mejillas rojas, incluso los oidos. " A solas" aclaro.

Sus amigos se fueron refunfuñando cosas intelegibles.

"¿Bien?" Inquiri.

"Solo prometeme que no te enojas" Se lo prometi. "Tu me gustas desde hace mucho, y nunca me imagine que la chica que me gustaba fuera tambien mi mejor amiga. Siempre imagine que eras del tipo de chica que nunca se fijaria en mi." Arquee las cejas. "Ya sabes, de dinero y vanidosa. No te ofendes, realmente para mis ojos eres inalcanzable"

"Era"

"Si, vez te dije que me recha.... ¿Que?"

Me rei quedito. "Tu tambien me gustas, incluso sin conocerte ya me lo suponia"

"Pero... Que no me has visto. ¡Cielos! Tuve que inventarme todo ese rollo de que era play boy para hacerme de una amiga cibernetica. Y tu vienes y me dice que te gusto. Yo el ¡Noño asustadiso!"

Me rei mas alto, porque se veia tan tierno hablando sin parar. Tuve que ponerle una mano en la boca.

"Tonto, a mi eso me parece tierno. Y jamas te pediria que cambiaras, no solo me gustas. Te amo tal y como eres." Confese derrochando amor.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron atra vez de las gafas. "¡Vaya yo tambien te amo!" Y dibujo una

tierna sonrisa. "Wow, ¡Tengo novia!"

"¿Soy tu primer novia?"

Edward dejor de sonreir. E hizo una mueca chistosa con la boca.

"Si, bueno. ¿Implica eso algun impedimento?"

Negue, realmente era feliz de ser su primer novia. "Nop. Mientras me prestes tu gorrita negra"

Rei.

Ahora si era feliz.

_Fin_


End file.
